Dying Embers
by Dewitt94
Summary: Amelia Beckett. A British Assassin, living in America. After the loss of her father, Mila continues his work for freedom against the Templars but when she comes face to face with the Grandmaster; it seems she finds more than she expected. Haytham/OC First Assassins Creed story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Assassin's Creed fanfiction. I've read a lot of stories that start off with Haytham romances then it quickly focuses back to Connor. As much as I love Connor, I am not ashamed to say that I have recently fallen in love with Haytham too. I don't think he gets enough love so I've decided to write this. It's been bouncing around in my head for over a month now and I've finally gotten around to writing down. I hope you like it and I apologize if there are any mistakes, it's 1am here so I'll check it over in the morning if there are any errors. Hope you like the story! :)**

* * *

><p>The midnight air was cold. Chilling winds whispering across the sky only added to her doubt. But Amelia was determined, fearless and it was those things that had brought her up to this wretched rooftop. Watching his every move down below, she waited. Her heart quickened with every beat, hands sweated as she realised her hidden blades; preparing to pounce. As he stepped out into the snow, hard boots crushing on the ground beneath him. A slight shake of his head to dust the flakes of winter from the dark blue of his cloak and hat. Her eyes followed him as he made his way down the street through the alleyways and into the shadows. She glided effortlessly from roof to roof, scaling each and every brick with ease before sliding down a rope dropping gracefully to the white snow covered ground. Amelia's hands shook, her lips curved with anger and hatred. There was no turning back, she had come too far. An Assassin Mentor about to kill the Templar Grandmaster, it only seemed fitting.<p>

Stepping forward, she moved swiftly around the corner taken from the moonlight and into the shadows. She froze as she saw his still form stood at the end of the alley, her eyes narrowed as daggers shot to the back of his head. Drawing her hidden blades back, she moved to strike forward.

"Come to kill me Assassin?"

Amelia stopped dead. Her eyes grew wide. Surely he could not have heard her, she had been so careful. The questions in her mind faded when he turned to face her. The smug smirk on his face angered her even more.

"You knew."

"Of course I did. You Assassins are not a nimble as you like to think you are."

"I beg your pardon?!"

He let out a deep chuckle as he stepped forward, arms placed behind his back.

"I've been expecting this encounter for quite some time. I only though it fitting that I see the face of final Assassin Mentor before I kill you."

"Bold words from a man about to die."

Amelia pounced forward, her blade striking deep into the Templar's arm. He quickly doubled back drawing his sword, swinging back clashing against the metal of Amelia's hidden blade. He pushed back with great force, twisting Amelia's arm as she winced in pain. She flinted as she felt her wrist click, falling pale at the sight of her own blood that ran down her arm. Taking another glance only then did she realize that he had broken her blade. Stepping back she stumbled allowing the Grandmaster to push her back against the wall. Her breath caught in her chest as he held his sword to her neck. Eye red with hatred and anger, he pressed harder as the sword started to tear through her flesh.

"You are not the first Assassin to make an attempt on my life and you certainly won't be the last. But I can assure you, I will not wait another second before I have rid the world of all who follow your ignorant Creed."

Amelia's heart stopped as she felt the sword drive against her stomach.

"Oi! You there!"

Both Assassin and Templar stopped as they saw the group of Redcoats approaching. Amelia took a chance as she threw her knee to meet the Grandmaster's gut. Sword clashed to ground as she stumbled back, Amelia took this as her chance to escape. Sprinting for the wall she quickly climbed to the roof, charging forward. Every foot carefully placed against the heavy snow settled upon the rooftops.

"Apprehend those two men!"

"Yes Sir"

Amelia groaned inwardly. It wasn't the first time she had been mistaken for a man. In fact some may have called her ruthless, a killer. But what else could she be, given the world she lived in? Especially a world that greatly underestimated the strength of a woman.

Lost in her thoughts, her feet misguided her as Amelia slipped from the roof. A small gasp left her lips as a hand took hold of her wrist. Glancing up at her saviour she was shocked to see the Grandmaster pulling her back to safety. Her eyes silently found his in disbelief. What reason would he have to save her now.

"There they are! After em'!"

Both Assassin and Templar took off together across the rooftops and throw the snow. The echo of gunshots threw through the air as the Redcoats gave chase after them. Sliding down the wall and through the alley. They moved swiftly the gardens and over the fences. The empty streets illuminated by the midnight moon sat silent. Amelia cautiously ran through with the Templar close behind.

"They went this way!"

"Damn!"

Amelia desperately took the Grandmaster's arm and dragged him back through the narrow alleyway walls. Her heart pounded with each beat, a strange urge to keep the Templar by her side to ensure escape. She couldn't understand it but a part of her wanted to save him from the Redcoats as well as herself. Dashing through the streets they both stopped greeted with a group of Redcoats, each arm with rifles pointed straight at them. Looking around they both knew there was no chance of escape.

"Well well look what we've got ere'. Looks like we got ourselves a couple of trouble makers. Take em' to the Fort. I'm sure Mister Whitmore would like a little chat with these two."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I've been busy and couldn't decide if I wanted to continue this story but I want to thank black ink'n white paper for giving me the encouragement to continue. I also wanted to thank them for pointing out something really stupid I did in the last chapter. Just to let everyone know, that last random part at the end of chapter 1 wasn't part of the chapter. It was some notes I'd left at the bottom of the doc and forgot to remove them before I posted so sorry about that. Anyway here's chapter two, I hope you like it and I hope I don't disappoint! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Her very breath echoed, as the light began to find her again. Pain erupted through Amelia's head and body. She didn't remember being struck by the Redcoat but she was certainly feeling it. From what remained of her memory she knew that they had managed to take out at least ten Redcoats between them before the darkness had swallowed her whole. As her eyes adjusted she could just make out the stone walls and iron bars of the small cramped cell that held her. The floor however felt unusually soft and it appeared to be...breathing. It was only then that Amelia realised she was resting on the Templar Grandmasters chest. Stumbling back she stared down at his unconscious body, his hat has fallen away giving her a better look at his face. She expected him being much older, but he seemed to look a similar age to her. Taking in every inch of his face, every feature; something seemed familiar. He seemed familiar. Amelia broke from her thoughts when he began to move letting out a pained groan. Reaching down she tore at the material of her cloak and slowly kneeled beside him, placing the cloth against the cut on his arm.<p>

As he moved again she flinched, his eyelids fluttered open as his eyes suddenly met hers. Amelia pulled back her arm and moved to sit by the wall. The Templar watching her every move.

"You're hurt…I just thought I'd help stop the bleeding."

The Templar reached for his upper arm, looking back at his bloody fingers. Amelia cautiously leaned forward to pass him the cloth to dab his wound.

"That...wasn't necessary but thank you."

They both sat at opposite ends of the small cell in the darkness and endless silence. Neither one looking at the other. Amelia looked down at her broken hidden blade, the events of the night before replaying over and over in her mind. The cuts and bruises that marked her wrist and neck, sent her further into her thoughts. The roof, the Redcoats. The Templar saved her life and didn't seemed to think twice about it. Amelia couldn't help but wonder if maybe all Templars were like that, if maybe she'd misjudged them, him. No that couldn't be possible, they were the enemy. They always had been and that's what she'd been fighting against since she was a child. It was them that killed her family and it was them she had vowed to stop.

But this man had been in this cell with her for hours and hadn't taken her life. She was still alive, still breathing. If he wanted her dead, Amelia knew he wouldn't hesitate for a second. It was his piercing blue eyes that brought her away from her thoughts. Holding the cloth to his bleeding arm, he never took his eyes off her. Amelia felt foolish, it was almost as if he had been reading her mind from the way he was looking at her. Taking a deep breath, she finally broke the silence that sat between them.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance, yet you chose not to,"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question."

"You pulled me back from my fall on the roof, why not leave me there?"

The Templar let out a deep sigh before answering.

"We were both in danger, the Redcoats would've killed you had you been on your own. It…It...wouldn't have been right to leave you behind like that."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh as the Templar glared at her reaction.

"I fail to see how that is amusing to you."

"I don't think I've ever come across a Templar with morals before."

"Then I suppose I'm not like other Templars."

"Of course you're not. The killings, intimation and obsession for power are all just charming qualities to you aren't they?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You Templars claim to seek justice but all you crave power; control. Haven't you taken enough from the people without taking the last thing they have that's theirs? Their freedom is not something you can just demand. It's time you realised that the world doesn't answer to you, no matter how much you want it to."

"We seek order. Justice for the people, to live freely but within their means of doing so. What's the point of fighting for freedom if there's no one there to lead them towards it? They want to be led, to fall into line. We do not crave power. We fight for order, purpose, and direction. Nothing more than that."

Amelia was speechless. Words of a response failed her as she leaned against the wall.

"You think us the villains, the enemy. Well the truth of the matter is, we're no different than you Assassin. We fight for the same cause, for the same goal. The only difference is the path we choose to get there."

Her blood began to boil as her nightmares whispered through the clouds in her mind. The past she'd tried to forget. The glow from the fire that smothered the houses in the distance, the screams of fear and pain. The loss and the heartache, she'd tried to bury all bursting at seams as she rushed to feet. Hands shaking, her green soft eyes now burning with anger.

"NO! You're wrong! You kill and you take. You tear apart families for your own personal gain! All those Assassins dead by your order! How is that justice?! For years the Templars have only caused me pain and loss. And I will fight with every fibre in my being to stop them! That is my vow to the Creed and…to my father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I apologize it's been so long since my last update been really busy. But I am going to continue this story because I have a lot of ideas for it and I'm really excited about writing it too. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not a let down either. Please review and let me know what you think :-) Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, my laptop is acting up. But it will be getting fixed soon thankfully.**

* * *

><p>The Grandmaster was taken back by Amelia's outburst. She slowly slid down the wall, resting with her head in her hands as quiet sobs echoed through the air. He suddenly felt a small spark of empathy, to make his own father proud. To lose someone you love was a pain he was all too familiar with.<p>

As the night grew shorter, the silences became longer between the two. Not a wink of sleep was slept, much from the distrust in both Assassin and Templar. By midday Amelia resulted to standing on her bench staring out beyond the iron bars of the cell window. As the Redcoats scurried about below she watched with a keen eye. The fort itself was heavily guarded but it would easy to escape if she moved silently. Glancing back at the Templar she noticed he struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You are free to sleep you know, I shall try to resist cutting your throat Templar."

The Grandmaster smirked at her comment before rising to his feet and joining her by the window.

"I do hope you're not attempting to plan your escape. This fort is well guarded and the prison alone is patrolled daily. However having said that, I do believe we should find a way out of here before sunset."

A look of confusion flooded Amelia's face as she glanced at the Templar. His face blank as he stood calmly with his hands rested behind his back.

"It would seem you have overlooked something of dire importance Assassin."

Amelia watched the Redcoats pacing back and forth. Quiet whispers were exchanged between them as they walked the distance of the fort. It was only then that she noticed the rope they carried. Her eyes grew wide as she looked back to the Grandmaster.

"They mean to hang us."

"An execution at sunset. They always did have a flare for the dramatic don't you think?"

Stepping down from the bench Amelia slowly moved towards the cell door. Placing her hands on the rails, she took a deep breath before glancing back at the Grandmaster.

"So what do you propose?"

As the sun began to set the darkness swept across the cell's walls drawing in the shadows. Not second later the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor as a single Redcoat marched alone between the prison cells, rifle in hand and sword at the ready. Amelia sat patiently waiting as he drew closer and closer. The metal clang of keys caused her flinch as he opened the cell door and stormed inside. Amelia winched at the force of his hand as he pulled at her arm.

"Up! Up with you now!"

But she didn't move. Using all the strength she had, she stayed a still as possible.

"Oi! Are you deaf lad?! I said up with you!"

Amelia's nose cringed at the rotten stench of the Redcoat's breath as he leaned in closer. Pulling her hood further down to hide her face, as the Redcoat drew closer Amelia pulled him forward flipping him to the floor with a dusty thud. Rising to her feet, she stood tall quick to step on the Redcoat's wrist as he reached his fallen sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Glancing up to see her face in the setting sunlight, his eyes widened.

"You're a….woman…"

"Well now you are clever, whatever gave me away?"

The Redcoat shuffled across the floor for his rifle, the metal clang echoed against the floor. He froze instantly when the point of a sword was placed under his chin.

"Don't move… Now the keys to the prison, hand them over."

With fear in his eyes, the Redcoat cautiously reached for his belt unclipping the keys and tossed them to Amelia's feet.

"Thank you."

Amelia slowly stepped away from the Redcoat and took the sword for herself.

"You won't make it far thief. Even if you managed to make it out the prison you won't get passed those walls you-Aghh"

Amelia flinched as Haytham pulled his hidden blade from Redcoats back. Cleaning the blood from the blade as he made his way towards the door.

"Shall we be off?"

"Why did you do that?! Why kill him?"

"He was merely a loose end. Sparing him would've meant lowering our chances of escape. Do you really think he'd have kept his mouth shut had we left him alive?"

Amelia glared at the Templar with disgust and hatred in her eyes as he walked passed. He may have fought for freedom of the people but this proved she was right about all she knew of the Templars. No matter how helpful he'd been to her, she knew she still wouldn't let herself trust this man.


End file.
